elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Rainbow Fake God Farmer
Cards Strategy This deck's strategy is to prevent the opponents attacks using sundials until you have enough quanta to summon your Otyugh, Bone Wall, Boneyard and Fallen Elf. Use a Rain of Fire or two to clear some enemies and use your Otyugh to eat the rest and use your Fallen Elf to turn your weak skeletons into something strong. Make sure you have a Bone Wall up and at least one Bone Yard in play before you use your Rain of Fires and Oty, Elfs and etc. Use eternity to on one of your own skellies to prevent decking out. Play a sundial every two turns (As in put out another sundial before the old one goes away). Upgrades As you win against more and more fake gods, you should get some valuable cards (such as upgraded cards). My advice is that u keep the rares you get but sell the other upgraded cards for money unless its an ugraded version of a card u need. So anyways, heres the order of the cards in this deck u should upgrade. Upgrades :1. Fallen Elf - So you can get better mutations. :2. Otyugh - So you can devour more creatures. :3. Pillars - This is important because your deck will require a lot of quantas. :4. Bones - I suggest you upgrade bone walls before you upgrade your boneyards. Even if you got upgraded boneyard in a spin you should keep it and not put it into your deck until you upgrade your bone walls. Why? because it will cause problems due to you not having enough quanta to play your bones. :5. Steal - So you can steal earlier. :6. Rains,Bonds,Parallel universe and Eternity - These aren't so important. However I strongly suggest u upgrade them as well, especially the Rain of Fire. :DO NOT UPGRADE SUNDIALS! Credits :Written and edited by Kralgar :Special thanks to Kurona :Deck created by Kurona I just posted this deck because i feel like others should know it. Other decks created by Kralgar: :Aether Power Rush :Vampire Rush :Seism Rush Deck Feedback I don't like this deck (maybe it's just because my expectations are too high). It loses even to level 5's one thirds of the time, so what chance does it have against fake gods? This is just my opinion, but a better rainbow deck should have more offense, like growing creatures, and better defense against pernament and creature control freaks like Rainbow and Hermes. Sccapemaster 23:25, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I found this deck pretty good. I used it to defeat a couple gods with 50% success.. better success rate, 85%, on lvl five Ai. I slightly modified it too, Instead of having six sundials, I had four. I also don't have eternity. In their places, I added an extra quantum pillar, an oty, and a forest spirit. It worked really well. Captain Knuckles Great Deck, however relies a bit on luck (quantum pillars), also relies on the fact that your opponent doesn't rush you too early with monsters. Kragar Now that the sundials are nerfed, this deck isn't very effective anymore. I have switched to scaredgirl's rainbow Question ummm it doesnt work well anymore ? : Puffybelly/ I modified it a bit and grind level 5 and won 9 out of 10 times, and 50% of them elemental master. Andyis/ Wow this helped. i win 1/5th of the time against fake gods but when i win i elemental master. thanks! Here is the import code 10 quantum pillars 6 nova 1 fallen elf 2 bone yard 2 bone wall 2 otyugh 1 graboid (can change to anything else thats easy to summon but can grow) 2 empathy 2 rain of fire 1 fate egg 1 eternity 4 sundial 2 steal 1 lighting 1 parallel univ. 1 quint. 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vm 52n 52n 52r 52r 55r 55r 590 592 5c6 5c6 5f8 5f8 5ri 5ro 5rp 5rp 5rp 5rp 5up 5up 61q 61r 621 Jasedain / This deck as modified by Puffybelly is one of the best L5 farms I've found. Add a Gratitude if you have it, and upgrade otyugh and fallens first. It often produces dramatic comeback-from-near-death mastery victory, I think a little more than 50% actually.' ''' '' elementos7 I've found that a good strategy is adding Aflatoxin to the deck and changing your mark to death. This way, you can infect one of your own skellies, and the aftermath mixes very well with Emphatic Bond. I've had success with this, and I give kudos to the original deck, which was a great guideline. I didn't have Eternity, so I used Pulverizer. If anyone is interested, here's the import code: 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4vm 52n 52n 52r 52r 52s 52s 55r 55r 58v 5c1 5c6 5c6 5f8 5f8 5rp 5rp 5rp 5rp 5rp 5up 5up 61r Then again, I just started the game a few days ago >_> So you're free to ignore me. dragonx This is by far the worst deck I've ever played with. Don't waste your electrum or time building it. Thanks for nothing guys!!! toxic heart @dragonx : yes is truth but think about it, is not fully upgraded deck, because a win rate with a full non-up deck versus FG is very very very very very low :D think about to use the eternity or u deck out. charles_xavier This deck, even the version modified by Puffybelly, is not very good at building a fast, reliable defence. If your Otys are killed, your creature control is practically over. The bone walls are strong only AFTER your Otys start eating. And empathic bonds are useful only AFTER you have bone yards set up. Eternity costs too much to be able to be deployed early in th game. Even sundials can't hold long enough for your to survive. So it is often that by the time you have reliable quantum flows, you die. On the offence side, initial creatures here are very fragile (Otys, fallen elf). When they are killed, the game is over. And you can't really count on quint since bad draw / bad quanta flow should be expected. You would need (a) Oty (b) quint and © enough quantas for both Oty and quint. In sum, against FGs with strong creature control, you often die due to fragile creatures. Against FGs with strong attacks but no or little creature control, you often die due to bad defence. I do not recommend this deck. Players grinding FGs should check out this thread instead. http://elementscommunity.org/forum/index.php/topic,38674.0.html Category:Feedback Category:Feedback